At present, the touch technology, with its superior interactive performance, has been more widely used in teaching, meetings and other occasions, and more convenient human-computer interactive experience can be obtained through a touch operation. The large screen display gradually appears in people's vision in many commercial application occasions, such as publicity, show, presentation.
However, the control way of an electronic device with a large screen in the related art is not different from the traditional way, for which the problem of low efficiency of the touch operation exists.